Running Away
by Lovely.ExOh
Summary: What if Kris had decided to run away with Junior right before his wedding? What if they decided to never come back, and to just keep on driving?


A/N: Here is a one shot to keep you guys held over while I work on the sequel to Of Tall Tales and Love

**A/N: Here is a one shot to keep you guys held over while I work on the sequel to Of Tall Tales and Love.**

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
Sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

I stared at him in shock. Had he really just asked me to run away with him? Did he just let those words slip from his mouth into my palm, a gift. I stared at him, he looked so hopeful; I thought that maybe it would all work out. I thought maybe we could just slip away, leave, and never come back. I opened my mouth to tell him to drive, to tell him to take us away, to take us as far away from Freemont as he could, but instead of saying something, I kissed him. It was tentative at first, my lips gently brushing his, the skin barely making contact, but the next thing I knew, I was straddling him in the driver's seat, my hands holding his face. When we came up for air, Junior looked at me like I was something perfect, and I hope he knew I always saw him that way.__

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

Our first stop was a gas station, 10 miles outside of town. We were sitting there, an easy, comfortable silence settled over us. I looked over at her, and smiled. Her pale pink dress was wrinkled and the lace was torn a little. Her hair had come loose with from the fury of the wind. I laced my fingers with hers and she looked over at me, a tired smile on her face. I smiled back, and let my head rest against the headrest. She followed suit, her eyes never leaving mine. When I started the car, and I put it in drive, I looked over at her one more time. Her eyes sparkled and she was trying to hide a smile.

"I love you." Was all she had to say.__

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

The next time we stopped, it we were a hundred miles away from where we started. I looked behind us, at the road we hadn't branched off of, like I would still be able to see Raintree, Davis Farms, and Freemont. I looked back over at Junior, who was looking at me, a sad, knowing look on his face.

"What?" I asked him, my heart starting to race. He didn't want me anymore. He decided that he'd made a mistake. I was such an idiot. Suddenly, his hand was on my cheek, and I stopped thinking. I looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"I just love you is all." He replied, his mouth letting the words pass so easily, so lightly, I thought the cold wind whipping around the Porsche might take it away from me, sweeping my hopes away.__

Just a small-town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

The third time we stopped, we were outside a hotel in Las Vegas. Kris's head was resting against the headrest, her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted. I leaned over and kissed her gently, and I felt her eyes flutter open; her eye lashes bushing against my face. When we broke apart, she looked around, sleep still evident in her eyes. She looked confused for a minute, like a child that started on a road trip, familiar sights before their eyes, only to wake up hours later and see nothing was the same. When her eyes finally came back to me, she smiled, her shoulders relaxing. I kissed the back of her hand gently, and she kissed my lips so gently I wasn't sure if we had really kissed, but I believe that he had, I hoped that she had, because that was what we were running on right now. Hopes and beliefs.__

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me  


The next time I woke up, I was naked. Junior's arm was slung around my waist, his face buried in my hair. I turned myself around so that I was facing him. His lips were parted ever so slightly. I ran my fingers over the muscles of his chest, his cheeks; I ran the pad of my thumb over his lips. I ever so slightly kissed his eyelids, his nose, and the skin of his jaw. I was starting to kiss his neck when his hands flew to my waist, his fingertips gently digging into my sides. His eyes flew open and he stared at me for a long time, his eyes seemed confused, but then they softened. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, and I felt his hot breath on my shoulder.

"God I love you." He said quietly. I smoothed the hair on the back of his neck gently, nodding.

_  
I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

The next day, we were legally Mr. and Mrs. Junior Davis. We were sitting in the Porsche, on our way back home, or the shell of what used to be home. I could picture everything now. I could see my father's angry red face; I could hear the shouting, the yelling. I could picture so vividly, the expression on Matt's face. The one that made me feel like the worst person in the world for wanting to be happy. The one that I knew made Kris feel like she was evil, like she could have somehow made both me and him happy, even though, in the end, one of us had to be hurt. I looked over at her; she was biting her lip, her fingers playing with her hair. The diamond ring on her finger glinting in the sunlight, and I knew she was mine. I hope she knows that I'm hers. I think I was hers before we met, and I would always be hers.__

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can say

When we got back, we had a cold reception. We went to Raintree first, and I felt like an outside as soon as we went under the dark, wrought iron archway. Junior looked over at me, silently asking me if I really wanted to do this, and I nodded, he smiled reassuringly, his eyes, however, were telling a different story. I looked to my right, the field full of the ranch's horses. I saw Flame and my heart nearly burst with pride. I looked over at Junior, and noticed he was looking at him too, my expression mirrored on his face.

"That's our baby." He said his words full of awe. "That's our little boy."__

That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know what I feel is true  
And I'm only me, who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you, with you

When we walked into my father's house hand in hand, I could already feel the anger and tension mounting. I felt Kris's hand squeeze mind, and I squeezed hers back. I looked at the high ceilings and the chandelier, and I wondered how I had grown up in a place so beautiful, so privileged, without feeling whole. That feeling had only come when I met Kris, when I first kissed her, when I first fell asleep with her, my arms wrapped around her waist. I never wanted to let her go. I saw my father walking toward us, his face red and angry, his mouth already forming the words I knew were coming, but would hurt none the less. But before he could actually verbalize his thoughts, I wrapped my arm around Kris's waist, and with a voice I didn't know I had, I shouted, "Because I love her."


End file.
